Virginal Ties
by drippingwithsin
Summary: The people must know the purity of their new Queen


**AN: **Been working on this a while so enjoy and pretty please review

**Warning: **Nc-17

* * *

Staring with unseeing eyes at her reflection, the young woman watches numbly as countless maids and ladies in waiting prepare her body for the ceremony. She had been bathed thoroughly, her pale skin soaked in warm scented water for exactly two candle marks. Golden curls were washed in the finest soaps gold could buy and groomed to perfection. Once out of the water, she let the handmaidens rub lavender scented oils into her skin as requested by the Dark Queen. One of them kneels in front of Emma and works her way up sightly splayed legs, massaging two tone thighs, preparing the muscles for what is to come. Whilst the other work on her arms, back, and front. Sitting beside her sat the regal figure of her mother, Snow, whom much to Emma's comfort is watching over the preparation. Calmly the older woman instructs the women with small gestures of the hands and eyes.

It had been just before the wedding, in her old chambers, when Snow first mentioned the ritual. Emma, never heard of a unity ritual, was at first intrigued but as her mother went farther into detail she felt horror's claws viciously shred away the innocent curiosity.

After all the questions were asked and answers thoroughly explained, Emma did the only thing she could do, she cried. Because not only was she to be married to a woman she had been barley knew whom was twenty years summers older then her, she had to do a ritual that was utterly humiliating. This was actually worse then when Snow told her that she had been betrothed to the Evil Queen since birth. In a desperate attempt to unit the dark and white kingdom.

Painted lids flutter rapidly and Emma finally lets herself actually look. She gasps at the image, there is no longer a child staring back; there sitting before her, naked with full breasts and a well-muscled abdomen on display was a woman. She let out a ragged breath, a woman that was married to the Dark Queen, the Evil Queen, _her_ Queen she shuttered.

She reaches out for a goblet of wine and takes long pull in a vain attempt to calm the trembling nerves just below clammy pale skin. Noticing her daughter's distress, Snow reaches towards a shaking hand and grasped it in her own warm one, trying to give Emma just a once of strength.

Soft emeralds orbs locked onto Emma's in the mirror. "Are you nervous?" she asks quietly. Emma turns her head towards the warm voice. With a heavy white gold crown resting above her brow, raven hair flowing freely down her back, and dressed in her finest ceremonial robes of dark emerald. The White Queen was breath-taking.

Sending Snow a watery smile, she gives the hand held in her grasp a pat "I'm fine, Mother" she tries, more to reassure herself then her mother.

* * *

The young Queen glances at the nearest candle, it was almost time, she swallows thickly against the bile burning its way up her throat as she felt butterflies the size of bats slam into her gut. Her mother looks up, seeing what she sees and quickly gestures to the maids. Not even a second later she is pulled upward onto two unsteady feet and robes of ivory and gold are draped over her soft curves. The colors a symbol of her virgin status as if her trembling form and doe wide eyes were not enough to let the people know.

A quivering arm hooked through her mother's they stride gracefully out of the preparation room towards the ceremonial chambers. When they enter, all around she hears the chanting of priestesses began. Their melody, high and full of excitement over the arrival of their new Queen.

She keeps her head held high even though she is very much aware of every eye in the hall following them as Snow slowly leads her to the very centre, where there is a alter prepared for her. Once they reached the edge, Snow unwound their arms, disappearing behind her daughter. Just as Emma was about to turn her head the feel of warm hands ghosting over her shoulders halted all movement.

Softly they grasped the edge of the robe, gently tugging the fabric downward until it pooled around her feet. Like an ewe offering her lamb to the jaws of the lion, Emma feels as if Snow is presenting her to be sacrificed. Fingers rake across the soft skin of her back stopping in the center.

She lies down, the handmaidens covering her with blood red rose petals and arranging them around her body. It tickles a bit but she dares not move. She can not see Regina now, only the ceiling. She can not hear anything but the raging sound of blood in her ears and the pounding of her heart slamming against her breast plate.

It felt like an eternity to Emma, laying there exposed for all to see. She reminds herself that the ritual is important, not only for her if not for the land itself. The people need to see her for what she really is. It is must, they need to see that their new Queen will be strong and unafraid. But she finally hears the Dark Queen's footsteps approaching, bravery seems to abandon her.

* * *

The Dark Queen towered over her like a tigress sizing up its prey. Calm, regal, and powerful her presence captured the attention of the entire room. Emma let her eyes roam over the feminine figure before her and let out a nervous breath. Wearing a simple black robe, tied loosely around her waist with a twined golden belt.

Regina trails sharp fingernails from the base of the neck, to the soft muscles of her stomach, taking the time to briefly circle around her navel. "Lovely" Regina gently took off the crown, letting her raven locks fall in dark waves.

Regina leans over her face, her hair falling over them like a curtain, lightly tickling Emma's cheeks.

"Spread for me" She softly commanded. Wild eyed Emma looks around the room for any sort of comfort only to have them lock onto her mothers But a light slap on her thigh brings her back.

Emma reluctantly complies. Moving shapely legs apart, dislodging the flower arrangement and not caring in the slightest. Regina kneels between her thighs with slow deliberate movements, and then unties her robe, letting it slide down tan shoulders. Emma shuddered as full breasts and gentle curves came into view.

"Mmm" Emma murmurs in appreciation, watching Regina very carefully and so does every other person in the hall,.

Emma gets lost in the softness of it, loosing track of the movements of Regina's hands until one touches the untouched flower betwixt her two trembling thighs, rubbing it gently but skillfully. Moving away from her lips the older woman then leans down to suckle on nipples, whilst other hand starts caressing Emma's waist. Emma throws back her head and closes her eyes, focusing on inhaling and exhaling in the rhythm Regina established. The older woman then halts all actions only to continue by leaving open mouth kisses starting between Emma's creamy mounds.

When Regina reaches Emma's core, she leans down licking a smoldering, wet trail over warm folds and wastes no time in working her tongue between them. She pushes her tongue in, far as she can go, getting juices all over her lips and chin. Emma rises her head She wishes she could see what was going on better, but Regina's magic is holding her in place. She's not supposed to move.

Suddenly the Dark Queen shifts all of her focus toward the love button pulsating before her red full lips, making the young woman cry out shamelessly. Thighs quivering, hands shaking, and feet desperately wanting to grasp for a better hold, Emma can feel something within her build like the waves during high tide.

She climaxes with an explosion of taste and magic, its warm tendrils tingling all over damp skin. She shivers when Regina shifts her position, giving her a long, slow kiss, while her hand works its way between Emma's own legs. Onyx orbs hold her gaze as a slim finger gently moves inside her lightly brushing against the virginal barrier. Emma stiffed, she never had anything inside of her before. "Relax" The older woman tries to sooth, slowly moving in and out of the tight opening. Emma takes in a deep pull of air willing herself to calm. When she is fully relaxed she feels Regina add another long digit and with two strong thrusts her innocence is lost. White hot pain seared through her like a fire place poker causing tears to prickle the corners of bright wide sea- green eyes.

The older woman seemed to know Emma wasn't feeling any pleasure through penetration so she slowly pulled out.

Chest heaving, muscles on fire, cheeks flushed and soaked from the tears, Emma has just enough energy to pry open heavy lids right on time to watch Regina raise the hand she just pulled out to the crowd. In the soft glow, Emma can just make out the pearls of crimson liquid trailing down the digits onto the delicate wrist.

The priestess rejoice and flock to their Queens and Emma watches in a mixture of horror and fascination as Regina blesses each one with a smear of blood, _her blood_, to each forehead. Finally at the end of the line her mother approached them. With shaking hands, Snow quickly unties her robe letting it splay open a bit. Regina reached forward and with the rest of the blood she made a wide swipe on Snow's abdomen where the womb was located.

And then it's done. She was no longer her mothers. She belonged to Regina now her wife, her Queen, her everything. The lion had consumed the lamb, The ewe weeps, and the two are forever one.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: **All mistakes are mine...Please review but be nice.:D


End file.
